new found love?
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: What happenes when a famous singer cames to the show? but she isn't who she says she is really is a vampire! Can everyone saw Gunther form himself and before he cames into a vampire? Or does everyone think that he and the famous singing be together? Gunther x Oc
1. Chapter 1

It was normal day, WAS.

CeCe and Rocky were talking about an exam, "Hey guys, A famous singer will be joining us today, and I want you all to treat her nice." Gary said.

"Who could she be?" CeCe asked curiously.  
"We'll just have to wait..." Rocky sighed.

* * *

The show was about to end, "Everyone welcome Jade Storm to the stage!" Gary said and smiled as a half blonde, half browned haired girl with deep blue eyes walked on the stage.

She grabbed the microphone, "Hello everyone, I'm Jade Storm." she said. Than she rang with so much feeling it burned some people.

"Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade away  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me  
You ripped me off your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep and you let me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me

Now look at me I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You will never put me out again  
I'm glowing oh whoa  
So you can keep the diamond ring  
It don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything yeah yeah  
Except for me

This is the part of me  
No  
Away from me  
No  
This is the part of me, me, me, me, me...  
No  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"

She jumped off of the stage, thus the show came to an end.

* * *

Jade's P.O.V.

I sat in a chair. I was drinking water form a water bottle, but then A red haired and a raven haired girl walked over.

"Hi!" they said, smiling at me.  
"Hey." I said smiling, and they gasped, "I'm CeCe!" the red head said.  
"Rocky." the raven haired said.  
I smiled at them, "Well, that's good that I know your names, since I didn't want to call you red head and Raven head." I said with a slight chuckle .

They said they had to leave, so soon after their meeting they left. Then, two blondes came over.  
"Hi i'm Tinka Hessenheffer and this is my twin Gunther." One of them said.  
_"Gunther just looked at me...Creepy..._" I thought to myself for a moment before speaking, "Would you like to go out with me?" Gunther asked showing puppy like eyes._..darn those eyes..._  
"Y-yes" I said.  
He smiled at me and nodded, "Okay, be here at eight." With that said, they made their leave.


	2. Chapter 2

I went home, flopped on my bed, and growled at myself in frustration.

"How could I let this happen? He's a Human God...I'm in deep..." I thought to myself, lying down and taking a 'small' nap. No, I lied, it was long.

* * *

I wake up at 6.  
"Why did I pick the most far house away from Shake it up?"i thought to myself as i put on some make-up.

Normally, I don't wear make-up. I really don't believe in it as people say, but I put on some eyeliner, lip stick, and some other things anyways. Than i get dressed in a violet, knee length dress with some black roses on it. I looked 7 .

I grabbed my Ipod, locking my front and back doors and ran into my blue Alexis. I was wasting time.

I ran inside, checking the time. 7:50, oh thank god!

Oh right I'm a vampire! Then Gunther walkrfd in, "Hey-" He cut himself off, staring at me.  
"Hum?" I asked.  
"Oh, sorry but you didn't need to get all dolled up for me..." He said shockingly.  
"I could say the same to you." I said, looking at him.  
He was wearing a tuxedo. His hair was down and it looked like it had Moose in it, and his shoes were dress shoes.  
He just smiled at me, "Well, I wanted to look good for you."  
I blushed a bit, "Thanks" I said shyly.

"Well, we should get going, no?" He said more like a statement than a question.  
I nodded we walked into his car. I smelled the blood, and it was breathtaking. He parked, so we got out and walked inside the place.  
"Hello can I help you two?" The manger asked us.  
"Yes, there should be reservations for a Hessenheffer, two." He responded.

"Ah yes, follow me." The manger spoke and started walking.  
We followed her until she she stopped at a table put the menus down, "Your waiter will be here soon." She said and left.  
I sat down, Gunther tucked my chair in, and walked over to his seat. He sat down and used his feet to push the chair in. I looked through the menu curiously.

"So why did you come to Chicago?" Gunther asked.  
I couldn't tell him the truth, the truth is that i'm a vampire and I was looking for my real family. Please...He'd think I'm crazy!

"Well, I wanted to look at different settings." I said, that was part was a lie.

"Me and Tinka are exchange students at the high school, will you be going?" He asked.

"Well, I'm fine homeschooling myself, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." I said smiling.

The waiter than came over, "Hello, I'm Jenny. Do you know what you want?"  
"Yeah, I'll have a fish sandwich and a coke." I said.  
"The same." Gunther said as she nodded, wrote down our orders and left.

"Is there any of your family in the area?" He asked me as soon as Jenny was out of sight

"You could say that" I said cautiously.

There was silence, then she came back, giving us our food and drinks. She left us again, so we ate our food.  
"I'll be back," I say, walking towards the bathroom

* * *

When i got back out Gunther was gone, So i left the place, than i saw Him with a kitten. He started walking towards me cat in hand.

"Hey, sorry I left, but I wanted to get you this kitten, and they were only doing it for a few more minutes...So I had to leave." He says, giving me the feline.

I smile at the grey fur ball. "It's okay," I say and he smiles.  
We start walking towards the car. He opens the car door for me , so I step in. He closes the door for me and gets in the car.  
I yawn "Maybe you shouldn't drive home..." Gunther says  
"But I have to get home!" I say.  
"Okay, I'll Drop you home, walk back to your car, drive it to your home, and drive home then." he says.  
I yawn again as he drove the car, me telling him where to go.

In about 15 minutes we're at my house. I got out of the car, cat still in arms. Gunther follows me

"So, do I get a second date?" he asked me which I nod.  
He smiles and walks away saying behind him, "Your car will be here in like an hour."  
I walk inside put the cat down, and flop on my bed.  
I started thinking. "Maybe dating a human wasn't that bad, it was fun." I thought, and I let sleep come over me.  
I fell into a dreamless, yet peaceful and well needed, sleep.


End file.
